When Old Warriors Die
by Dancing Coconuts
Summary: DOAtec was a figment of the imagination gone wild. One that was running loose with a chainsaw and shotgun, and seemingly nothing in its path. RyuxHayate


No reviews. ;-; Oh well, I got hits! I guess that means that 'some' people like the story. Hey, to those who just read and don't review, I'm not asking for much. Just one or two people out of the twenty that read each chapter to review. ;

-+Begin+-

Newborn children. What an odd scent for a full-grown man. The smell of nursing babes' milk. A disturbing combination as the other two odors, blood and death, mix into it all. Is this albino man, tall and filled to the brim with guilt, a mass murderer of newborn babes? Hayabusa's movements more rigid then the norm as he tails the swaying demon in white, contemplating these grim thoughts with furrowed brows and a growing hole of disgust forming in his stomach. If that is true, then the albino truly is a monster. A true Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde; living, breathing, thinking, talking.

He licks his dry lips, continuing forward silent like the grave. More cautious then his last encounter with the albino. True, he is the ninja gaiden, stealth should not be an issue, but all the same the tall and fragile looking man knew he was there. Hayabusa is not going to make the same mistake twice.

-+With Ayane+-

She paces, anxious to be able to leave the head house for a change. After two weeks worth of rest, one would think she is ready to wander out of the tight-knit village. But that is not the case. Hayate-sama is coming to the decision at this very moment if Ayane is ready to leave the village boundaries again. Her gut is twisting though with inner disappointment. She will no longer be allowed to pursue Kasumi, no longer to take up missions, and, most importantly, she recalls with an angry flush and clenched fists, she will no longer be able to help Hayate-sama.

"Ayane-chan, Hayate-sama wishes for your presence in the courtyard," Ayane pauses mid-step, eyes wide, rushing past the same shy and stuttering servant girl from nights past. Bare footfalls making small and gentle thumps as she briskly makes her way through the hall, bursting through the rice paper doors to stand before her kneeling brother and three elders. Chest heaving not from the exertion, but from the anxiety forming in her stomach in what the decision may be.

Hayate looks up, the stern and hard placed frown carefully hiding the light amount of sympathy he holds for his half sister. "Not yet," Are the two quietly spoken words that make Ayane stiffen up her upper her lip and leave just as quickly as she came.

-+Later, Hayate+-

"Do you think this is wise, Hayate?" Comes the calculating and level tone of Hayabusa's voice. Hayate stiffens, not turning to face his friend but instead continues to gaze the moss-covered ground before him with closed eyes. Silence is the super ninja's answer and said ninja moves forward, now standing by his still friend's side. Gazing at him with the same level of intensity he gives to everyone. A small respect he gives to all, the same intensity, the same calculation, the same equal sight that does not separate hag from noble. But with Hayate, he sees a life long friend that's more intimate then brothers but less then…something else. Just something that barriers it's roots deep and spreads them far. Perhaps this is possible sense they both know each other sense they were incapable of speech. And right now, he is acting as the silent and careful guardian he always is. Kasumi, Hayate, and Ayane. All under the watchful and careful eye that is very similar to that of Gen Fu the Iron Fist.

"In order for a healing wound to be healed, it must first be hidden away. But keep this wound away from the open air for to long, it will suffocate." Ryu speaks, shifting his gaze over to a young doe not far off, shifting through the leaves with the mother's watchful eye watching the two nin closely. Hayate doesn't move, but peers at the doe as well before it scampers off after its mother.

"But what if you expose the wound to too much polluted air?" Hayate asks after a moment's silence, kneeling besides his friend whom follows his example shortly after. "The air is always polluted no matter where one is." Hayate has no response to this, paying no heed from the body heat radiating from his long time friend, nor to the fact his other side seems significantly colder. "What of Kasumi?" Ryu gives a sparse smile, turning his warily amused eyes to his friend as he responds, "Strong as she ever will be. For now, her main concern lies with you and Ayane. Don't make her upset." His small wary grin turns to a frown as he stands, speaking a quiet farewell to his friend. Dispersing not long after. Hayate dispersing as well not long after.

Ryu is off demon hunting once more.

-+The Albino Man+-

_Total slaughter, total slaughter, I won't leave...A single man...alive. La-di-da-di-dai, genocide. La-di-da-di-dud, and ocean of blood. Let's begin..the killing time..._

He groans, clenching his teeth while resisting the urge to clutch his head. The waist deep water shifting around him at the jerky movements of the pale man. The wound in his side reopening, a silent gasp escaping his lips with the refreshed pain. And carefully, he calms himself, taking in shaky breaths as the blood flows, calming his heart before he gingerly redresses it with unsteady hands. His back aching with the long sense healed scar marring it, a sad smile on pale lips.

With shaking legs he leaves the small hotspring behind, slumping against a forgiving ginkgo tree, and caring little over his naked state. There's no reason too. The ninja is watching, let him enjoy though show.

And the demon awakens again, tonight.

-+End+-

Total Slaughter not mine. It's Triguns.


End file.
